The rise and fall of a mercenary
by Viddion
Summary: A mysterious past, an unknown future, a lone mercenary, what will unfold? Please R&R, Author's note is up
1. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

Authors Note: I wrote the beginnings of a Story Known as Innocence lost which I later dubbed a failure and wrote myself into a corner. I will not continue that story, but this story's prevalent themes and some names will be near identical.

I do not own square-enix or final fantasy 11, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

A little Background info about FFXI please skip if you have played the game as you will know all of this: In the world I am righting in Hume refers to what we would call a human. Tarutarus are tiny midget like creatures that excel in the ways of magic and often times crafting. Galka are large asexual bear like creatures. Elvann are similar to humes but stronger in general, taller, and yes have pointy ears. Mithra are more or less cat girls a mix between a cat and a girl, often seen in anime series, I say cat girls because no one but the most high mithra are aloud to see the male mithra because they are very rare in the species and are kept somewhere hidden that no one else knows of.

It was a quiet day in south Gustanberg a barren wasteland just south of the technologically advanced city of Bastok, where Humans, Galkas, and occasionally other races dwell. A man stood absolutely silent on a large rock waiting for his prey. This man was dressed in brilliant white armor fully adorned albeit slightly warn from many a battle. On his left arm sat a large white shield, and in his right hand a red sword with a jagged looking blade. On his ring fingers sat very expensive looking rings that gave off a brilliant yellow glow, and on each ear an earring that looked equally expensive and stunning. Passersby could immediately tell he was an experienced veteran adventurer, while only adventurers with some experience could tell you he was a paladin. He was a proud man with great ambitions who enjoyed protecting the innocent, but now was not the time for that he waited anxiously for a very rare monster that was known to inhabit these parts whose magically imbued hide could be made easily into powerful boots greatly desired by thieves and rangers. Being a paladin these boots would not help him, however he desired the money he could sell them for. Such a rare item however would not be left alone, he had to compete with another well equipped adventurer, a dragoon whose armor glowed with a purple sheen. He had slain this monster before and earned the money off of the boots so he was not worried, all he had to do was wait.

Days past and he was growing weary of the hunt when suddenly loud cries erupted from behind him. Immediately the paladin and the dragoon turned their heads to find the cause for the disturbance, and at first neither could see anything wrong. Seconds later however from around a nearby rock ran a rookie adventurer likely fresh from leaving Bastok being chased by a giant turtle like creature with a sword known as a quadav. The Dragoon seeing no threat turned back to the hunt for the money he wanted from the valuable boots. The paladin recognizing the danger to the young adventurer quickly unsheathed his red jagged blade, known as a Gluttony sword due to the vitality inducing magic it contained, and ran as fast as he could towards the endangered adventurer. The paladin immediately casts the fastest spell he has, flash, angering the quadav, and causing it to turn away from the helpless adventurer to fight the new foe. This causes the quadav to turn towards and charge the paladin flailing its sword. While this young quadav is quite a threat to the young adventurer it stands no chance against the battle hardened paladin. The quadav's sword doesn't even scratch the paladins armor, and in one swift movement the paladin hits the quadav in the face with his shield, and uses his sword to knock the quadav's blade out of it's grasp. The quadav not one to give up flails blindly until the paladin stabs it through the throat spilling its blood across the barren ground. With this completed the paladin sheaths his sword and smiles over a job well done. He turns to the adventurer who is wearing nothing more than standard issue clothes given by a country of allegiance to an adventurer when they swear allegiance to a country. Seeing this, the paladin quickly uses the spell Cure II to heal the bleeding and battered adventurer who is resting after the battle. He also casts Protect and Shell upon the adventurer to make sure he is safer in future conflicts. The adventurer is very grateful and offers him gil which the paladin immediately denies. He gives the adventurer a strong word of caution and wishes him luck on his adventures.

Happy with his recent good deeds the paladin turns around and remembers his original purpose in South Gustanberg. He quickly turns around and jogs back to his place on the hill only to see the dragoon thrusting his mighty spear through the animal he had been hunting for days. The paladin is angry at his loss but knows that the adventurer he saved will hopefully one day remember all of the good things that people did for him and in turn do acts of charity for others. He knows that all is well and decides he will try and find a party to fight stronger monsters and hone his skills. He is not worried about finding a party, because everyone loves having a paladin/warrior in their party and he is known by many as being a very skilled paladin/warrior. With these thoughts fresh in his mind he uses a scroll containing the spell of instant warp to bring him to his home point in Lower Jeuno, a very large city where adventures go to try to find people to gain experience with.

* * *

_Everything is hazy I see a bright light surrounded by darkness, the light is slowly getting larger and forming into colors and shapes._

I hear a gruff voice repeating Hello over and over again. I realize I am laying on a table in Neptune's Spire a bar in lower Jeuno surrounded by fellow bar patrons of all shapes and sizes from the tiny tarutaru to the monstrous galka. I am not dressed in the most fashionable of clothes, wearing only a dirty tunic, with light chain mail concealed beneath it.

As I sit up uncomfortable position I had fallen asleep in on the hard wood table, I see a large elvann with blond hair looking down at me. "Hello" he says, "I have heard that the legendary mercenary known only as Viddion sometimes visits this bar, if you can give me information on where I can find him I will give you 100 gil." Still slightly dazed I am agitated by this request "100 Gil what do you take me for some sort of bum, don't you have any idea who I am?"

The blond elvann who identifies himself as Morkain seems extremely agitated at my attitude; he replies "Who do you think you are insolent peasant." With this I pulled a simple dagger from my belt in the blink of the eye and press it lightly against the skin of his neck. The elegant dagger was made specifically for extremely fast attacks. Balanced perfectly, and custom made for my use it has the two words bee stinger engraved on the handle.

Morkain recoils in shock and I can clearly see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

I swiftly reply "Do not move do not scream, who wants to know where to find Viddion and for what purpose?"

In an obvious panic, but smart enough to know that I meant what I said he replies, "I represent a very wealthy client who is interested in obtaining a very rare and valuable item from a traveling merchant."

"I do not wish to waste Viddion's time, how much would this mission pay if Viddion would be able to acquire this item" Taking his time to answer I began to apply slightly more pressure to the Elvann's neck.

Knowing his life is entirely in my hands he quickly responds to my question "My client will pay 100,000 gil upon successful completion of the quest, along with any travel expenses Viddion would encounter."

_Upon considering this offer a stunning realization arose, if someone was offering that kind of money then they would likely have more then one person, especially if they were seeking Viddion_.

Slowly I scanned the room looking for a threat, after a few seconds, satisfied, I take my dagger and once again place it in my belt.

"I agree to your terms on one condition that I receive half of the money up front,"

Visibly stunned by my request the man looked at me uncertainly unsure of what was taking place "I don't understand" he uttered.

Realizing what is going on I respond coolly, "If it isn't obvious by now I don't know what I have to do, I am Viddion."

Clearly shocked by my appearance he seemed unsure of this "What proof do you have that you are Viddion? He is a rich mercenary of legend, not one who wears the clothes of a beggar."

_It never ceases to amaze me of how simple minded civilians are through all my days no one has ever realized why I dress as I do._

"I can provide you with proof if you wait here for an hour I will be back with all the proof you require." Without waiting for a response I rose and headed for the door to lower Jeuno knowing that after such an encounter he would stay, they always did.

Traveling through the door of Neptune's Spire I am once again greeted by the sights and sounds of lower Jeuno. People looking for mages to fight with them in their parties, people selling various items in small rickety bazaars, and most of all people asking around for a kind adventurer to help them.

As I admire a paladin in full adaman armor made from rare and valuable adamantium a young and astonishingly beautiful mithra approaches me she has a great body, perfect face and flowing red hair, the ideal woman, for a mithra anyway.

While most ignore me in the beggar clothes I am wearing she comes close to me, tells me her name is Kate, and asks me to help slay some sort of monster with her. I am shocked by this request how would she know that I am not but a simple beggar, I reach for my knife but there are far too many witnesses and a town guard not too far off.

So I try another approach, using a gruff somewhat drunk sounding tone I utter "How could a simple beggar like me help you kill a monster?"

Obviously convinced by my tone she replies timidly "I'm sorry to bother, but I have been asking people for days"

Greatly relieved by this response I reply in the same tone "I would help you if I could but I am but a simple beggar owning only a dagger, I wish you the best of luck."

Obviously upset and apparently quite angered by the situation she responded gloomily "Yea who cares about it anyway no one is going to bother to take their time…"

I could tell she was talking still but by this time I had walked by her and still needed to get to my mog house to acquire the proof I needed. Finally after walking uneventfully through several large crowds of people I arrive at the residential area, and from there it was just a short jog to my mog house.

Upon arriving at my mog house I find the door is once again locked and I have no key, so once again I have to pound on the door until my lazy moogle I named Dryn was able to come out and open it for me.

"Hello master Viddion why are you home so early today?" the moogle inquired.

"Don't worry about it Dryn, just ready my standard equipment"

Pleased to hear I once again received a mission, and would be able to afford some decent food, Dryn quickly heads to my closet to gather my gear. While Dryn collects my standard mercenary equipment I decide to get my standard weapon from its hiding place.

Upon approaching my nobles bed I sink down to one knee and using the knife from my belt I pry a small wooden plate from the bed just beneath the mattress. Behind this plate lay the handle of my most prized possession my modified Ram-Dao Great Sword, it is extremely valuable to me not only because it is my primary weapon, but also because of what is engraved on the blade. "My gift to Viddion: Slayer of Behemoths." It also has 5 small notches on the handle, one for each of the behemoths I had taken down over the years, by just holding it in my hands I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Master I have collected your gear as you requested" exclaimed the cheery moogle.

"Excellent Dryn that's all I'll need."

Slowly I remove my beggar's rags and handed everything except my belt to Dryn to put away. Donning my Haubergeon armor for protection, strider boots for speed and agility, snipers rings to increase my speed and accuracy, earrings blessed with the ability to bestow the wearer with additional agility, royal knights chain mail pants and gloves for maneuverability, and finally an Iron musketeers helm which completely conceals my face. With all of my armor securely in place I place my Ram-Dao in the sheath already strapped to the back of my Haubergeon armor and head for the door.

Once through the door and residential section I once again walk a short ways from the lower Jeuno residential area through the usual sights and scenes of lower Jeuno. After an uneventful walk I arrive once again at Neptune's Spire.

Once Inside I see the same elf sitting at my table looking at me rather nervously. I approach my table and pull my sword from its scabbard on my back before sitting down, I turn blade so Morkain can easily read the engraving.

Clearly shocked at what he was seeing Morkain turns a ghostly shade of white and said, "The legends are true the great mercenary Viddion does exist." Great mercenary legend,

"Might I inquire as to who informed you of where to find me?"

Morkain replied "I was told by a powerful black mage known as Delius that you might be found here.

_That was the most shocking news of all Delius alive, he was killed in a fabled quest at Xarcabard after he saved my life_.

"Where did you see Delius?"

Not knowing what I wanted from the conversation, Morkain replied "I saw him walking around Ifrit's Cauldron when I was mining there a few months back, he didn't have any mining equipment he was just wandering and talking."

_Hmm how strange well I will have to worry about Del later and focus on the task at hand._

"For this money I assume I have to steal the item you seek, what are the details?"

Smiling a little he replied, "Ok you have to head to the valley of sorrows where a wealthy merchant should be with a group of friends he has a very valuable piece of armor on him."

"What kind of manpower are you talking about"

"Well," Morkain replied almost too quickly "He is with some friends but they are not adventurers, but royalty. They have no weapons training, the merchant is the only one with any kind of training in combat"

"Ok is there anything else I need to know?"

he sat silently momentarily apparently deep in thought. "No that is all I have to tell you here is 50,000G as half of your payment and here is 5,000G for any expenses you may encounter, if you encounter more than 5,000G in reasonable expenses tell me and you will be reimbursed"

"ok," I reply coolly "I accept those terms and will complete the mission within the next 2 weeks"

A smile appears on Morkain's face "Then I will see you in two weeks with the armor in this pub"

With 55,000G in my pocket and a clear mission in mind I stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

Authors note (Please R&R and thank you for reading this story, I hope to write more in the near future if I have the time)

_CHAPTER 2: The Journey_


	2. The Journey

_CHAPTER 2: The Journey_

I do not own square-enix or final fantasy 11, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk through the door out of Neptune's Spire I had only one thought in my mind, my new mission

_I was happy to once again have a big job but was puzzled by something, why 100,000 gil for a simple theft job, this armor had to be of extreme quality. Perhaps he was after a set of Haubergeon armor like the one I wear, not especially unlikely as a standard piece of Haubergeon can run around 1,700,000 gil even if you know a good smith, still to go to all of the trouble to track me down for a piece of Haubergeon, if this client is spending 100,000 gil on a mercenary he almost certainly can afford a piece of Haubergeon. Well regardless of his motives and of the equipment I have been sent to obtain I must push forward and complete my mission, or I may lose my reputation as a legendary mercenary._

In Lower Jeuno I see a tiny tarutaru paladin begging others to help him earn his special paladin artifact gloves I turn to my right and walk behind a group of elvann to avoid him. However despite my efforts he sees me in my full mercenary equipment and runs towards me as fast as his tiny legs will carry him.

Filled with excitement he asks me "Hello, could you pwease helpy welpy me getty wetty my artifact gloves?" With all of the rage I could muster I forcefully grip his throat with my right hand and lift him high enough so I could look at him eye to eye. Seeing the obvious fear in his eyes I say the only thing I need to, "NO" and with that single syllable uttered I drop him onto the ground.

I walked over his fallen body and continue on towards the Jeuno guard stationed at the lower Jeuno/ Rolanberry field border to acquire one of the things I always try to carry at all times.

The guard is dressed in the standard armor of Jeuno town guards, full Iron Musketeers armor. The sun gleamed brightly off the beautiful pure white armor. I always find it ironic that a nation who proclaims itself as a neutral peacekeeper uses only armor and equipment designed by Bastokan engineers.

"Hello," I enquire in a very professional tone, "I would like to purchase a scroll of instant warp"

The tall elvann looks down at me and in a typical arrogant tone only the elvann have seemed to master replies "What is your name adventurer?"

"My name is Viddion, if you will check your list…"

Cutting me off he replies in a surprised tone "The Viddion?"

"Yes, now I require a scroll of instant warp, in exchange for conquest points."

From within a compartment of his armor the elvann drew a glimmering scroll and began to chant in a low tone causing the scroll to glow, than at the appropriate moment he said two more words "Bastok Viddion"

From where I am standing I can see words and numbers formulating on the scroll but due to my smaller stature could not make out what was written. Arrogant tall elves…

"Ok", he replied in a bewildered tone, "it says here you have 58,000 conquest points."

58,000 I only had 5,000 last week I guess that Iron Musketeer really did have connections high in the Bastokan cabinet. When he said I would receive some conquest points I thought he meant a few thousand.

"Excellent", I replied "As I stated I would like a scroll of instant warp"

Walking over to a large storage container the elvann slides off the top and reaches inside pulling out a small scroll. With scroll in hand he slides the top of the storage bin back into place. Turning on his heals he extends the scroll and says "750 conquest points will be deducted from your total conquest points"

Reaching up and taking the scroll from his hand and sliding into a pouch on my belt

"Thank you, that is all I need right now"

With all of the supplies I should need for such a task as simple as petty robbery I head back in the direction of my mog house towards the guide stone just outside of it. Once I had scurried through the mobs of people at the auction house, and the usual bazaars I finally reach the guide stone.

Throughout the land of Vanadiel there are 6 large mysterious crystals that allow complete transference of anyone who holds a shard of the crystal, to be brought there however you must find someone who knows the incantations of the individual crystal. This magic commonly known as teleporting is a spell white mages often learn in the middle stages of their training. Once this art was discovered white mages realized they could charge adventurers gil to teleport them to their destination. While paying for this service is somewhat new and annoying at times, it guarantees that a white mage trying to earn a living will be around whenever you need one.

With this knowledge in mind I begin to shout loudly "Teleport-Altep, can I have it? 500 gil", almost instantaneously I felt a tiny finger on my leg, turning quickly I saw a tiny tarutaru white mage who offered his services to me for the 500 gil. Reaching inside my satchel I retrieve a 500 gil piece and hand it to the tarutaru at which time he began to chant in an ancient language in a low tone. Seconds later I feel a sharp pain radiate throughout my body, as was the usual sensation when being teleported.

_Everything fades into blackness, falling into emptiness, my stomach is filled with a feeling of dread, what if this never ends, what if the ancient crystal fails, what if I don't end up going anywhere, but instead rot away forever into nothingness._

Slowly a pain begins from my inner stomach expanding to my fingertips, I welcome the pain for it shows me that I am alive, and that I survived this ordeal once again. Suddenly my vision goes from nothingness to a bright light, and soon I am able to make out the sand covering the ground throughout the desert and the animals and beastmen on the prowl. I was never too fond of anticans, the desert dwelling creatures that had an insect like appearance.

However this is not my concern I bode farewell to the tarutaru and head off on my way through the desert to my destination to once again claim my bounty. Running at full speed I feel the refreshing desert wind across my face and the desert sun upon my back, the anticans of these parts learned long ago not to challenge me to combat, so it is an easy jog from here to Rabao, a desert town centered around an Oasis.

As I near Rabao I see a mithra on the run from a weak antican, but this is not my concern. However as I look closer I notice that it is that mithra from town, I think she said her name was Kate, odd that I feel compelled to help some1 that cannot likely financially reimburse me, or help me too much in any other way.

I head towards her cautious at first, not knowing what to do. Finally as the antican readies what surely would be a final blow something snaps.

From a compartment on the side of my armor I pull a disc surrounded on the edges by finely honed points, balanced perfectly for throwing, carved into the side are the words "Rising Sun". With my adrenaline pumping time seems to slow, using all of my force I throw the disc at the anticans neck.

The antican now noticing my presence dodges the disc with surprising agility. With a greater threat in its sights it ignores Kate and heads for me.

I pull my Ram-Dao from its sheath and begin to swing wildly at the antican to no avail, however my plan is not to hit the antican, but to keep it busy.

Half a second later disc returns to its owner, I transfer the full bulk of my Ram-Dao to my left hand temporarily and put the disc back in its place before grasping the Ram-Dao firmly with both hands once again and return it to its sheath on my back, and with a satisfying wet noise the anticans head slides off of the base of its neck and onto the ground as the body collapses. Once again I thank Altana for all of the hours I spent with my Rising sun practicing killing giants in Qufim island.

With my task complete I look upon the mithra laying there defenseless and injured, perhaps under different circumstances I would have taken advantage of such a beautiful woman such as her, but there is no time and it did not feel right.

Quickly muttering an easy incantation I see light surround her body as my cure III mends her wounds. Still too weak to walk, but able to see me clearly she mutters lightly "Hey your that beggar"

"I am sorry", I reply, "but you are confusing me with someone else, please be more careful in your travels"

With these words said I flee as fast as I can, bypassing the safety of Rabao to instead run straight to kuftal tunnel in hopes of avoiding this mithra.

_I don't know what is going through my mind, but now is not the time nor the place for this, I need to finish this mission before I can worry about my personal life._

Upon reaching the entrance to kuftal tunnel old memories arise, however these things are only memories and I don't have time for them right now, I must carry on.

Upon passing through the tunnel connecting the Altepa desert to Kuftal tunnel I see groups of 6 or so adventurers honing there skills and becoming stronger by killing crabs and spiders.

As I headed deeper into the tunnel, I decide that it would be safer to apply a specially created oil to my skin commonly known as silent oils, this oil as the name implies causes the wearer to become silent and prevents them from emitting noise. With the oil applied I quickly head deeper into the cave without worry of attracting attention of the undead or crab like monsters that dwelled deep in the tunnel.

After what seemed like an eternity of running I begin to see light coming from the end of the tunnel, and knew at once that I had reached the other side. I have made my way to cape terrigan.

Cape terrigan looks strangely similar to valkurm dunes, which was an area that rookie adventurers travel to in order to train and become stronger. However the monsters that inhabit cape terrigan are exponentially stronger.

Looking around I saw rabbits, goblins and once again more freelancing adventurers killing these monsters, Once upon a time this area would have flourished with wild animals, monsters, and beastmen, but the age of adventurers had changed this great land forever…

Running past the rabbits, and dodging in between goblins I come to the ocean side where I see furious looking crabs of unbelievable strength, and battle scarred fish that could tear a man in half.

Past the beach and adventurers all around me I see a hole in a mountain that recessed into a cave. This cave is the final leg of my journey to complete the mission set before me.

As I enter the cave I was finally once again feel fairly safe, for this cave is one of the few places between here and Rabao that for some reason wild monsters nor beastmen seem to inhabit.

In the brief bit of peace and solitude I quickly check my gear once again. My Ram-Dao is battle ready, my dagger is ready at my side, and my throwing disc is also ready for use once I wipe it clean of the little antican blood that lingers.

Confident my gear is battle ready I stand up and begin walking through the cave for upon the other side lay the valley of sorrows, where I can easily make a good bounty for petty theft.

Next Chapter: _CHAPTER 3: The Fight_

Authors Note: Thank you very much for the reviews Apathetic Piggy, and Magus-sisters2. I will work with any instructions given to me, and am a rookie writer so any input is good input.


	3. The Fight

_CHAPTER 3: The Fight_

I do not own square-enix or final fantasy 11, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As enter the valley of sorrows my eyes are greeted with the sight of raptors, and large bird like creatures that looked like quite the formidable opponent even for me.

From inside my satchel I retrieve another specially formatted oil that I covered my body in to stop any friction, and noise.

Quickly drawing upon my training I grab a tonko tool from my satchel and begin rehearsing the spell tonko:ichi surrounding me in a cloak of invisibility that renders me invisible to the eyes of adventurers and beastmen alike.

After making sure my sword is securely fastened to my back I break into a light run heading deeper into the valley knowing that soon it would all begin, and I would have the money to once again live the lifestyle I enjoyed so much.

_As I round a corner a strange feeling overwhelms me, what is this dread? Suddenly I hear the sound of someone knocking an arrow on a bow._

Scanning the area I see no one, and myself being invisible and not creating any noise used to consider myself fairly safe. However several years ago I learned the truth, no one is ever safe.

Reaching into my satchel I pull out the most important thing I carry on my person at all times. Quickly chanting the phrase I had uttered so many times the shihei I carried reacted and the ability commonly known as utsusemi:ni was completed causing 5 shadow copies of myself to surround me in a random pattern. These shadow clones look and act exactly as I do.

At that exact moment 4 others appeared before me, 2 mithran rangers one who had just knocked an arrow now shot it at me with the sole intent of my demise, the arrow entered my head and then seconds later exited the other side, with this one of my shadow clones was destroyed.

Regardless of how many times I had seen my shadow clones destroyed it was nevertheless quite an unnerving thing to watch.

I charge the rangers and ignore both what appeared to be a tarutaru black mage casting a spell of some sort, and a tall elvaan man dressed in the finest of clothing who looks rather like royalty

The second mithra raises a gun to her shoulder aiming it at my face as I close in on her position, I saw her finger depressing on the trigger as time slowed around me, in the language of the ancients I began chanting the words I needed to give myself a fighting chance at survival. With the final words said and a deep concentration of my thoughts a blinding white light appeared mere inches in front of the second mithra's eyes.

While not physically harmed the mithra had no way of judging my movements and while casting utsusemi:ichi had voided tonko:ichi I was still covered in the silent oil making it near impossible even for a mithra to judge my movements.

With one swift movement I pull my sword its scabbard on my back into my waiting hands without breaking stride. Concentrating my physical strength I ready a swing when suddenly a searing pain reached my senses as an arrow pierced through my right shoulder and passes out of my back.

My world was ignited by adrenaline and pain, ignoring this I finished my strike cutting the lightly armored mithran in half, I felt a warmth cover my body the metallic taste in my mouth.

_I realized the warmth was the blood of the mithra and the taste was my own blood._

Swinging my blade to my left the second mithra dodges my first attack easily, and as I readied my second strike I felt A tremendous heat surround my body searing my flesh and causing incredible pain. I quickly realized that this was the ancient spell of flare that the black mage used against me.

I realize immediately that all of the items in my satchel were destroyed in this attack, as I felt a hard lump of melted items on my back, including my shihei. The remaining shadows around me were near worthless as the mithra knew which I was, but they were finally destroyed by flare

Feeling very weak I attempted to cast curative magic on myself only to be interrupted each time with the spell of stun cast by the tarutaru black mage.

Unable to cure my wounds I drew forth all of the remaining adrenaline I possessed and ignored my pain and when the remaining mithra fired upon me once again there was no pain, and not even a wound wear the arrow had pierced my armor but reflected off of my bear flesh.

Pulling my Rising Sun I hurl it at the tarutaru black mage, who despite his size was agile enough to easily dodge my attack, but at least whatever he was trying to cast on me was delayed for a few precious seconds.

Turning my attention back to the mithra I charged her as arrow after arrow bounced off of my flesh, until finally the adrenaline began to wear off and the arrows once again began to penetrate my flesh. One arrow going so deep as to travel through my right hand entirely. As two more arrows from the barrage the ranger had unleashed went through my right shoulder rendering my right arm useless and caused my Ram-Dao to drop from my hands in this weakened state. As I finally reach the ranger she pulls a kraken club and a very fine looking knife from sheaths resting on her sides. As she attempted to kill me with these weapons, I reach for my last resort, my dagger. Ripping it from my belt I thrust the dagger with all of my strength and speed into the mithra's neck, spilling her blood upon the sands.

With two of the three enemies eliminated I began to feel that perhaps this is not going so bad after all.

Turning on my heels I see the tarutaru standing there with what I can only describe as a smirk on it's face. In its hand I could clearly see my rising sun clenched firmly in it's tiny grasp.

The pain in my head intensifying I feel a strong wind, and am thrown to the ground as the elvaan and taru approached.

Trying to throw myself from the ground I find myself bound firmly in place, having nothing left on my person but my dagger I try in vain to raise it to the point where I could strike the taru to no avail.

Suddenly, I felt an extreme pain on the back of my head and then only blackness followed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flowers fill the air a gallant hume knight can be seen walking down the middle of a chapel, his right arm rapped tightly around the left arm of a beautiful hume woman, her chestnut colored hair blowing gently in the wind looked eerily like that of an angels.

There are many adventurers of all shapes and sizes surrounding them as they walk up the aisle together. At the end of the aisle a hume priest can be seen and as the two approach his lips begin to move, but the words are indiscernible.

Time passes, and then the bride and groom also utter a few words before turning to face one another and then the groom grasped the groom in his arms and their lips interlocked uniting them for one moment as one perfect beautiful being.

As the wedding drew to a close the guests all began to cheer, and bottles of Rolanberry were opened to celebrate the wondrous occasion. The beautiful hume in her wedding dress looked so breathtaking especially when shown next to the paladins white embroidered armor.

A feeling of happiness was felt by all and many congratulations were exchanged. A long and bright future was laid out before the newlyweds, and their combined joy was unrivaled, perhaps even by the gods…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The blackness fades into light and all of my senses are replaced by pain. Heat surrounds my body, a vague hell like feeling. I feel hard rocks under my back and slowly but surely my vision begins to clear_

Kneeling above me a battle scarred galka resides, in his hand is a large staff and at his side is a giant scorpion. From the viciousness of the scorpion, the heat, and what I can see around me I can tell exactly where I am. Ifrit's Cauldron

Looking up to the galka I manage to utter "what happened?". Looking at me in a somber tone of a hermit who has not talked to another person in ages he replies "Ahh your finally awake it has been two full moons since you arrived, I do not know all of the details, but this is what I do know"

"I saw an elvaan in full royal dress and a tarutaru at his feet, the tarutaru was dragging your body and upon the Elvann's back a Ram-Dao was resting, I could see the inscription on the blade, and knew where it was from, I also knew that Viddion was a hume and that based on the descriptions you could very well be him"

Surprised that a hermit galka would show such a degree of kindness to a total stranger I was overjoyed to hear the news "Do you have any idea why they would bring me here?"

The galka responded quickly "Well I assume they came here to safely dispose of you body to a place you could never be revived. When I saw them coming I demanded that they drop your body and leave this place never to return" The galka then continued full of vigor and almost gloating "So I had one of my scorpion friends dispatch that tarutaru and I went after the elvaan myself, however when I backed him towards the pit he panicked lost his footing and fell backwards into the lava"

_Sad at the loss of all of my equipment and a failed mission I knew I needed help, then as I began to rise I was confused at the pain of the sharp rocks, it was then I realized not only had my Ram-Dao been destroyed but the elvaan had stolen all of my armor and I was dressed in only a travelers cloak. This mission cost me my reputation and millions of gil in equipment, not even mentioning the sentimental value that armor always held._

_Well I considered at least I still am alive_

"Thank you my friend, I will never forget this day. The kindness you have shown me has opened my eyes to my shortcomings and reminded me of what I once was."

The hermit smiled for what was probably the first time in years and responded "I have never seen anyone recover from such wounds; you truly are the man the legends speak of.

Once upon a time I was a paladin before I could no longer take the guilt, I have since sold my remaining possessions to help pay for some of the more expensive equipment I now wear. However I could never part with my sword until now, I present it to you"

The galka extends a one handed sword, pointing the handle towards me.

Reaching out and accepting the sword and accompanying sheath I was surprised by its fine quality. "I can never repay you for everything you have done for me, thank you for all of the kind acts you have completed on my behalf I shall never forget you friend"

With those words said I extended my hand and he took it and with a few more words we parted

_I would never forget those kind words and all of the help that hermit gave to me. _

_Perhaps one day I can repay him for these charitable acts._

With that in mind I turned on my heels and ran, as I used to heavily mine Ifrit's Cauldron I have memorized all of the caves and tunnel networks and was quickly able to find the path to yhoater jungle without incident. Once there I knew I would have to track down that messenger who gave me this mission he had led me into an ambush… somehow I knew…

_Why would he do this to me, who wanted me dead, what was going on… Someone who has that kind of money doesn't make those kind of mistakes._

Running through Yhoater jungle I felt almost at ease, however I had a lot of things on my mind, fortunately it was a long walk back to khazam…

_CHAPTER 3: Searching for Answers_

Authors Note: Please review if you would like to see more, I put a lot of effort into this and every little review helps me to continue on, and feedback helps me to structure future chapters. Thank you for reading.

I am working on the next chapter, but without some additional feedback I will not post them, the only thing that keeps us writers writing is your reviews, please R&R


	4. Searching for Answers

_CHAPTER 4: Searching for Answers_

I do not own square-enix or final fantasy 11, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The arid temperature of the jungle was uncomfortable against my skin. I feel naked without my armor, almost defenseless in this state. If a group of beastmen decided to attack me what kind of threat would I even pose.

I have never liked yhoater jungle, it is a wasteland with no easy means of escape. Trudging through the trees surrounded by goblins that would like to kill adventurers, but even in my current state know not to attack me.

As I head deeper through the jungle I see someone laying on the ground not moving, at first I think it is a body but upon closer inspection I see it is a man in tattered clothing.

_He looks somehow familiar, but where would I know this vagrant from… COULD IT BE?_

"Delius is that you?"

Sitting up the figure turned to me, covered in dirt and cuts, some disturbingly deep I notice his hair that he usually kept well trimmed, hardened with what looked like blood.

"…(incomprehensible mumbling)…"

Chanting in the lost language of the ancients I cast a Cure IV on Delius, probably overkill but I wasn't taking any chances

"Are you ok Del?

Looking at me closely he responds "Do I know you?"

_What is going on… something is terribly wrong this is all too coincidental for my liking…_

"Del its me Vid are you ok?"

"I don't know I can't remember much…"

Suddenly he begins concentrating hard he begins to mumble in a low tone and than suddenly a blackness surrounds him and he disappears

_Well he remembers how to cast warp I… now the only problem is I have no idea where he is, am I losing my mind? Del is dead I saw him die… all those years ago…_

_

* * *

_

A paladin in brilliant white armor is crossing the snowy paths of Xarcabard, with him is a powerful white mage, and a powerful black mage.

The white mage is a blond haired hume with a white cloak, gloves and boots, on her back rests A long stave, there is a quaint beauty about her and she has a kind gleam in her eyes

The black mage is a male hume with long black hair, his black cloak is long and hangs down to his feet. On his back is a long staff with a large and beautiful stone on top of it that looks to be made of jet. He has a look of vigor in his eyes and a passerby can easily tell that he is a man on a mission, with important goals

_Wait stop deceiving yourself this is not the real truth, accept the past Viddion it is your only hope to survive this ordeal._

I walked calmly down those paths, back then I wasn't nearly as strong as I have become today, my bright white armor gleamed beautifully off of the snow. To my left walked my white mage friend Yaname and to my right my black mage friend Delius, at the time both much more powerful than me.

_I remember how concealed that armor kept me, with a full helm Iron Musketeers concealed almost everything about an individual._

Looking over at Delius I inquired "so where is this monster that supposedly carries with it a legendary club favored by the black mage?"

"You ask too many questions Vid," Del replied "It should be just over the next ridge.

"Yea Vid, replied Yan you ask far too many ques…"

Suddenly a large claw knocks Yan off of her feet and throws her several feet.

_Before us I can clearly see a shadow dragon, but this doesn't make any sense at all. All of the shadow dragons were supposed to have been killed ages ago towards the end of the great war_

Turning and engaging the foe I draw my sword and attack the beast, Delius begins casting offensive magic on the beast while Yan cures herself.

Suddenly from behind several demons charged us, than looking all around I began to see demons flooding over the hills in every direction. There black leathery skin repulsing to anyone who is not of their race.

Shouting over the noises of the fight I screamed "Yan warp save yourself, quickly"

Agreeing with my words Yaname begins muttering in an ancient tone when suddenly a giant galka like creature comes from behind her and smacks her aside with little effort. Spraying blood and body fluids across the snow with a sickening crunch. Wanting with all of my heart to rush to her side, but the little logic inside me lets me remember that I will certainly be killed.

As if to mock me the shadow dragon lands a solid hit, putting a small dent in the breastplate of my armor, and causing my breathing to become rather painful.

Delius looks at the galka like creature and quickly casts stun on it, confusing it before casting the spell bind, locking it in place.

"Del warp yourself, I will run for it" I pleaded knowing that after the long journey without rest he did not have the strength to warp me and then himself.

I can see Del beginning to cast another spell and assume he is warping himself, with that in mind I prepare to run as soon as he finishes.

_Numbness reaches my fingertips and begins to work its way inward, He wouldn't, He couldn't_

Just before it was too late I screamed "Don't do it Del"

As my vision began to blur I saw the last memory of Delius that is forever ingrained into my brain, The sight of that monstrous galka raising its giant claw and brining it down with all of it's might upon Delius causing his body to fly like a rag doll, before landing face down in the snow, just as my vision fades to blackness I can clearly see blood soaking into the snow below the position where Delius is laying.

_

* * *

_

_The sounds of birds and animals surround me, off in the distance I see a shimmering crystal. Suddenly I hear my name and reality hits me._

The tall elvaan white mage stands above me and speaks my name "Viddion are you ok?"

Recognizing the elf I reply, "Cendaan what brings you to yhoater jungle?"

"I need to make some money Vid I was teleporting people for gil"

_Now in my half aware state I finally realize that crystal is the teleport-Yhoat crystal by which white mages teleport members of their parties._

"Hey Cendaan can you do me a favor and when you get back to Jeuno ask around about a black mage named Delius, He was a friend I once knew before I met you"

Obviously confused by my strange request he replies "Ok, Vid I will ask around the tenshodo, and throw a word to a few friends of mine"

"Thanks Cendaan, well I really have to go, I would ask for a teleport but I want to see if Del is in Khazam"

I wave farewell to Cendaan before turning to the south and running to Khazam.

The jungle always looked the same to me, twisting left and right with tunnels and such, like one giant maze. Trees and foliage surrounds me in an infinite sea of green.

As I saw the number of adventurers increasing I knew I was nearing Khazam, I knew this because the adventurers were foolish and often engaged enemies they could not defeat and when that happened they had to run into Khazam and let the town guards dispatch the threat.

_As I crossed through the gates of Khazam I felt chills travel up and down my spine, quickly looking to my left and right I saw no indication of danger but the cold uncomfortable feeling remained._

As I wandered through Khazam looking for Delius I began to here loud screams coming from the Khazam docks. Armed with only this espadon, regardless of its high quality, I worried slightly about what I might encounter.

_What could there be, that the town guards couldn't handle in Khazam, that I could take alone in my current condition. Regardless the Galka in Ifrit's Cauldron taught me an important lesson that I had once based my life upon, It was time to give it another shot._

I ran fast and hard like I hadn't in years, because while I value my equipment above the rest of my possessions, running with only a cloak and an espadon was much easier than running in full armor.

_As I exited the last tunnel before the docks the feel of dread intensified down to my core, I do not remember having this feeling… except… oh shit…_

As I reached the docks of Khazam I knew this would be a fight to remember, for what awaited was certainly the most powerful group of beastmen that still lived in large groups. Demons

As if on que I saw a foul beast swoop from the skies, standing at around eight feet tall it was quite the imposing creature, it had black leathery skin that looked almost scorched as if by some invisible flame. On its hip rested a long jagged blade serrated and sharp as any you would ever find. These cursed edges could only be wielded by the demon for if anyone else made contact with them there skin shriveled and died with the touch, a lesson not so easily learned by many oh so long ago.

Immediately the town guards turned to face the foe, lifting their spears and drawing there swords. The demon began to mumble incoherently and then it happened, flames unlike any I had seen in years surrounded the adventurers, not since… the crystal war

_Memories lingered and tried to pull me in, trying to arise and steal my consciousness, but I could not let that happen now… NOT NOW_

Snapping back into realityI looked upon the fallen their seared flesh stank and the few that could still move uttered guttural noises as they fought for their lives. As a paladin they were well beyond my ability to heal, maybe an extremely powerful and talented white mage could save some of them, but only if they were here now, and right now none were.

The demon finally noticed my presence, but apparently viewed me as a lesser threat because right now it turned to face a mithra. From the looks of it a monk who was punching and kicking to the best of her ability, her white hair flowing beautifully in the wind.

However the demon seemed mostly unharmed from this feeble attempt and without much apparent effort knocked the mithra from the docks into the water with a simple swipe of its claw.

With the only apparent threat dispatched it turned to another mithra who also had flowing white hair, and appeared to be a resident of Khazam, she was crouched low in the corner of the docks with a young mithra cradled in her arms.

_I can run it doesn't view me as a threat, I can easily evade it and escape as I have done in so many similar situations before this._

_NO VIDDION YOU WILL STAY DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THAT BEASTMASTER TAUGHT YOU, REMEMBER WHAT LILLATH TAUGHT YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO YOU MUST PROTECT THE INNOCENT, OR ALL IS LOST_

With all the rage I could muster I shouted "Your fight is with me Demon"

The demon turned and looked at me with its sword drawn and at that moment, in one fluent motion I pulled my sword from its sheath at my side and it began. Time began to slow down to a state I cannot describe, I can hear my heart pounding in my skull It was time to end this quickly. Without armor I must or death is near certain. Pulling from my inner reserves and screaming a war cry with all of my heart it began

_I will remember the technique Vox taught me to use, She always said it could only be used by the samurai or when someone was in a time of extreme emotion. If this isn't 20 years of represses emotions and rage being released, I don't know what is._

Using a technique commonly dubbed vorpal blade, I attacked the demon with four savage and strategically placed strikes designed to be fatal to its enemies. I saw the demon visibly stunned and angered and even a little hurt from this but far from gone.

_Focus remember what Vox said, This is my last resort_

Then it came a sudden surge of strength and energy burned through me and I knew it was all over, time slowed even more until everything looked almost as if it was a painting. Then I finished what I had started. "**Vile Demon this if for YANAME" **Using a modified version of vorpal blade taught by master swordsmen, that uses three deadly horizontal strikes to decapitate enemies recently dubbed swift blade. And then when it was finished I used a second vorpal blade technique and then time resumed its normal speed and it was all over, the thud was the loudest noise to be heard as the demons left arm and head left its torso and fell to the ground followed with a louder thud as the rest of the destroyed creature finally fell.

As I looked around me I saw the shocked adventurers looking at me from all directions. Wearing only a travelers cloak and simple pants I felt vulnerable and naked, beyond this I do not especially favor attention. Strangely the white haired mithra looks at me in an almost frightened manner. Realizing I am still holding onto the espadon which is now covered in the black blood of a demon, I quickly wipe the blood off on the demon before inserting it into its sheath.

The mithra puts the young child perhaps 5 or 6 to the side and comes closer to me, heading directly towards me. As she nears me she looks oddly at my chest and pushes the left side of my cloak off to the side slightly, she touches my flesh with her warm hand but not erotically at all, more of a mournful touch as she traces her fingers on my flesh. Interested I look to see what she is doing it is then I see what she is tracing with her fingers, a series of scars that cover most of my body from an incident in the crystal war.

Looking up at me she asks timidly "Who are you?"

Looking slightly down at her white flowing locks of hair, and a fairly beautiful face I reply, "You can call me Viddion"

Looking quizzically at me with a befuddled expression she continued "That Viddion?"

Repressing a sigh I reply "Yes"

Suddenly pulling my face to hers she brings her lips to mine fully interlocking our faces, and for that one moment we truly were one individual. Then as quickly as it happened she pulled away and said only "Thank you"

_This made my mind drift to things, things I don't have the luxury of worrying about now, because right now something big is going down and I have to get to the bottom of it_.

As the reserve town guards finally arrived the airship employees suddenly emerged from the huts they worked in and around, apparently they had ducked in there when I was to absorbed in more important matters. Two town guards then proceeded to drag the remains of the demon away to be disposed of, while a third pulled an injured mithran monk from the waters.

_Ah crap I knew I forgot something sigh_

Casting a cure spell that had the highest potency a paladin has been known to master I cast Cure IV on the wounded mithra, and soon she began to breath regularly and looked that when more experienced healers arrived she would be all right. As for the town guards on duty they had all stopped moving, they were forever lost to this world.

The messenger checked his logs and then shouted "The flight from Jeuno will be arriving momentarily" In a tone that I would have preferred to be more somber considering the circumstances, but I can't get everything I guess.

_I will get to the bottom of this regardless of how many skulls I have to rattle to get there_

The airship employee then shouted "The airship to Jeuno is now arriving"

Stepping away from the burning chaos I boarded the airship, it was time to consult some resources.

* * *

_CHAPTER 5: Jeuno_

(A/N: I have finals coming up so the next update might take a few weeks.)

Also please if you have taken the time to read this work in its entirety throw me a bone and leave me some sort of review good or bad.


	5. Jeuno

_CHAPTER 5: Jeuno_

I do not own square-enix or final fantasy 11, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

As I board the airship I spot a young female hume with light green eyes and soft blond hair taking tickets from boarders and instructing them where their cabin is available.

As I near her she extends an open hand and inquires "Can I please have your ticket Sir?"

Looking at her tiredly I replied "I'm sorry I have no money, but I desperately need to get to Jeuno to warn them of this demon attack"

Furrowing her brow she apparently is considering my request when I interrupt her thought process.

"I know you have first class cabins available, it is very rare that someone of high stature will ride your airship back to Jeuno when they have more convenient means of travel readily available"

Sighing she leans close to me and whispers. "Ok, I will let you do this one time Sir, but only because you protected these people when most would have fled."

_Well its good that she let me on, she is also very lucky I decided to give up my ways and return to the days of old, before the incident… A few weeks ago had I not met that noble beastmaster, I would have simply slain her where she stood. She will never realize how close to death she just came._

Focusing on this humorous and ironic thought I smiled and responded "Thank you for your hospitality ma'am, I appreciate your kindness"

Extending her petite palm she hands me a key with the number 112 engraved upon the end. "Here is the key to your room sir, enjoy your flight"

_With that problem solved I start walking towards the first class section and then feel a sudden vibration beneath my feet, unsure of what it is for a few seconds I then realize that we are readying to take off for the flight to Jeuno and relax_

I walk a few more rooms down and see a door with 112 printed in large block letters on the front of it, insert my key into the key hole, turn the knob and push open the room"

Stepping inside, I am happy to see a fine carpet covering the expansive floor, to my right is what looks to be a fully stocked kitchen, facilities, and what looks to be a dummy for novice adventurers who want to keep up to date on their swordplay. Straight ahead I see a nobles bed just like the one I used to own at my old mog house.

Stripping off my cloak beneath which I only am wearing undergarments I place my sword on a table next to the bed, pull back the covers, close my eyes, and pass out.

* * *

As I look around at all my friends smiling and drinking Rolanberry and other various alcohol, I turn back to my beautiful bride whom the world knows as Jennifer, her chestnut hair blowing in the wind so perfect and flawless as she.

The wedding over, this post ceremony in a small bar in port Bastok is the final stop before I travel to my mog house and give my love to Jennifer.

_The only thought on my mind is that this is truly the best day of my life, I will love her forever. Nothing can ruin this day for me I have found paradise on earth._

Looking into her beautiful sage colored eyes I bend lower slightly and our lips press together bringing us together as one perfect being living in absolute ecstasy as I guide my fingers through her long hair.

_The feeling of happiness feels like an eternity, and perhaps after the night is over she will carry my child and together we can bring another life into this world._

As I draw back from the kiss I look into her eyes and whisper "I have loved you since I first laid eyes upon you, we will be together forever."

She smiles warmly and opens her mouth to speak when suddenly there is the sound of cannons firing.

We seemed to all turn almost in unison towards the direction of the metal works where the canons where continuously firing and screams could clearly be heard.

My hand is on the grip of my sword instinctually as I head through the door of the bar and look around for any signs of the problem

_Neither San O'doria nor Windurst have enough forces to stand a chance at a direct attack upon Bastok, what is going on?_

Looking to the north I see the problem, the guards are fighting desperately against what appears to be Yagudos, Orcs, and Quadavs all fighting together. All around me I see Warriors and mages alike running towards the gate to defend their home, and women and children heading for the back alleys, to escape.

Running back inside I shout "All who are willing to fight come with me, women, children, and cowards head for the escape tunnels.

Heading to Jennifer I quickly tell her "I need to protect Bastok Jen, I'm sorry head for the escape tunnels I will meet you on the other side I swear"

Looking up at me she replies "Please be careful Vid, I couldn't live without you."

"Don't worry honey I will be fine, I will see you on the other side."

Drawing my gluttony sword from it's sheath where it is positioned on my left hip I walk through the door and wait until Jennifer is at my side, then we both begin to run towards the escape tunnels.

"I can't go with you Jen, but I will bring you there safely, then I must defend my homeland from these foolish beastmen."

_We run long and hard through the crowds of people, the air around us reeks of gunpowder from the firearms of the rangers, and more so the cannons which are still blasting away, In the distance I see the tunnels, as many women and children from the city flee inside._

As we near the tunnel, a Yagudo lands near the tunnel entrance, and prepares to attack the women and children trying to flee this carnage.

Quickly I summon forth a tiny ball of divine light in front of the Yagudos eyes blinding it temporarily.

Sprinting the last few yards I deflect it's katana just as it is about to kill a family of mithra and their small red headed daughter.

Swinging my sword I begin to chop away the shadow clones the ninja is using to hide behind, I hear the mithra mother scream and see a Yagudo archer high in the air out of the range of anything I can attack with picking off innocents on the street far below.

Finally with a gruesome slurping noise my sword connects with flesh, bisecting the Yagudoss head from its body. Seeing the archer aiming for the child mithra I place myself between her and the archer, and laugh as the cowards arrows deflect off of my armor and shield painlessly.

The mithra child looks at my face and smiles, "thank you strrrangerr, my name is Kate."

Suddenly I hear gasps and see the child's parents cut down, by the Yagudo archer, she begins to cry and suddenly Jennifer runs towards me sweeping up the young crying mithran without breaking stride

Running along side her, I look towards the Yagudo archer who seems to have disappeared, then suddenly I feel warmth cover the side of my face, and see Jennifer's head split open by a Yagudo arrow spraying blood and fluids everywhere, looking directly above and to the north I see the same Yagudo laughing at me.

_NOOOOOOO…_

Throwing my gluttony sword with all of my might it flies straight and true into the chest decimating its heart. The Yagudo drops to the ground like a rock a mere three feet from where I stand.

Looking at Jen I realize immediately that even a team of the best white mages in Vanadiel during peace time under the best of condition could not hope to bring my Jen back to me.

Looking at the tiny mithra who is now laying covered in the blood of her parents, and now my lover as well I pick her up and scream "My wife just died for you, go run live."

Walking over to the Yagudo I reach down and pull my sword from its chest and look all around me I see beastmen swarming in. my only thought is that death is certain when suddenly. A middle sized hume with long black hair appears beside me virtually out of thin air and begins chanting a spell.

_A cold feeling surrounds me and I don't know what is going on, until suddenly I feel pain from my extremities moving inwards and find myself in the middle of the metalworks._

To my left I see a male hume in a full black cloak, his face slightly obstructed by the hood upon the cloak he is wearing, removing the hood I recognize him immediately.

"What the fuck is going on Del?" I shout still consumed with fury.

"I'm sorry Vid when you left the bar I lost you in the croud, and did not arrive on time to save you. I think this is the big one Vid I don't know if we can survive this battle."

"Right now Del I don't give a damn about anything, I don't know if I ever will again, goodbye del."

Turning away from Del I walk out of the doorway leading into metalworks and see a second sword lying on the ground, dropping my shield I forget my training as a warrior and decide to make better use of my training as a ninja, and with that I run towards the nearest enemy I see and begin swinging the swords in a purely offensive manner cutting down anything in my path.

* * *

_Awaking in cold sweat, I feel ill at ease sometimes my dreams are far too realistic for my liking. Though we survived that attack, many thought of it as a second crystal war. Thankfully our forces held Bastok that day, and the attack was written off as a random attack. I think that about 10 years ago, although time is an elusive beast._

Reaching for my sword I feel slightly better with it firmly in hand. Sweeping my room with my eyes I see nothing out of the ordinary, and my travelers cloak is in its normal place, rising from my bed I put it on and strap my sword to its designated place on my left hip.

I begin to walk towards the door when I see what appears to be smoke slowly entering my room from under my door.

Opening the door with a swift kick I quickly sweep the hallway and am greeted with the site of several bodies of what appear to be wealthy passengers scattered across the floor.

Drawing my sword quickly I head to the source of the smoke, which appears to be the engine room, I see a young Demon emerge and quickly stab my blade into the back of his throat spilling his blood across the floor.

As the demons body falls limply to the floor I step over its corpse and look into the engine room, but am in no position to fix this complicated equipment.

Jogging down the hallway I see the rest of the crew are dead or civilians who cannot do anything but slow me down, as I reach the upper deck of the airship I see Bastok in the distance, and then suddenly I feel an upwards pull as the airship begins losing altitude rapidly.

Grabbing onto the side of the airship I brace as best I can and prepare for the impending crash.

* * *

_CHAPTER 6: Detour_

(A/N: Yea I have a lot of crap going on at school, so once again I will update when I can, thanks for the reviews Thefrogkiller, Apathetic Piggy, GeneralDuke, and Magus-sisters2. Hopefully things will cool down soon, but at the moment I have to drill midterms and my GPA is down substantially this quarter for a number of reasons, one of which was instead of working on my senior research paper, I wrote chapter 3 of this story) Also about them not getting to Jeuno, that was supposed to be a suprise. I know that I didn't get there in this chapter, but I can't upate for a while, so I figured getting you guys halfway and finishing what would have been the second half of this chapter at a later date would benefit you the fans more, and you guys are why I am doing this.

Please RR


	6. Detour

_CHAPTER 6: The second leg of the trip_

I do not own square-enix or final fantasy 11, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Believe it or not much of this story is very related to in game events, or at least based on them. This and following stories may contain remnants of the story line that some might even consider spoilers. Just a friendly warning. Thank you for reading, I appreciate any kind of review. Also many thanks to those of you who have already submitted reviews. Also Sein Please read the reviews to answer your questions, I hope that cleared any issues up

* * *

_Surrounded by blackness and pain spinning through nothingness for all eternity knowing nothing but a gentle throb of pain resonating throughout my body reminding me that I am still alive. Before me I see a bright light in the distance, Is it over, have I finally departed from this mortal realm._

_PAIN, intensifying greatly my entire body is racked with pain, however I can feel my wounds closing and energy returning to my body, slowly the pinpoint of light in the distance expands rapidly and I can see the stars far above where I lay. Looking up I see a mithra dressed in the attire of an accomplished red mage wearing tiny red shorts, a red coat and a red felt hat._

A groggy voice mutters "Who.. ar… you.."

_As my mind begins recalling my memories I realize the raspy tired sounding voice is none other than my own._

The red mage kneels next to me and brushes her long mahogany hair out of her sky blue eyes and replies "Hurrray you surrvived, oh Altana what a mirracle."

_Looking around I can clearly see the airship behind me, and realize that my travelers cloak is missing along with my espadon, leaving me with only a simple pair of pants._

Sitting up I look into her beautiful eyes and inquire "Were there any other survivers?"

With what could have only been a tear in the corner of her eye she looks away and responds in a low quiet tone, "No, maybe if I had hurried otherrs would have surrvived the crash, but I was too slow"

Firmly grasping her shoulders with my strong hands, I pull her face inches from mine and look deep into her eyes and say with both sternness and affection. "You did what you could, you have no one to blame and you saved my life."

Suddenly the mithra begins to cry and she grasps onto me holding me tightly and whimpering. "I have fought many battles, but have never seen adventurerrs so brrutally killed in all of my days."

_As I embraced her I could smell the sweet scent of her hair, and the sweat that covered her body after working so hard to save the lives of people she had never met. Her pleasant breasts pressing against my chest. In another time and place I might have even been aroused embracing this mithra, however as of late my life has seemed to put me in the wrong place at the right time._

Gently rubbing her back in a nonsexual but consoling fashion I whispered reassuring words into her ear.

Letting go of me she stands and looks down at me, as I pull myself to my feet I inquire "What is your name?"

"My friends call me Adria." She replies in a near normal tone as she is apparently trying to pull herself back together

"Where are we Adria?" I inquire searching the area for landmarks but not finding any.

"This is South Gustanburg, I alrready sent a young passing adventurrer to consult the Iron Musketeers, I imagine they will be here shorrtly" She smiles

"I am glad you already consulted the Iron Musketeers" I replied with a false smile

_Well I was going to have to talk to Wolfgang anyway to get back what he has held for me all these years, but this is not the time place or condition I would like to be in to see them in. Well as is life such choices are not always within my realm of control_

_Looking off into the distance I see dust rising as and what could only be a contingent of chocobo riders heading towards the flaming remains of what was once an airship as if on que._

_As the riders near where I am standing I begin to see all five races before me, though mostly humes and galka, they where armor from the low quality of a centurions to the high quality Iron musketeers. Finally upon reaching me the lead rider dismounts from his chocobo._

As the rider nears me I look at the hume with dark hair, and fine armor. Looking deep into his eyes in an almost catatonic stare I speak "Hello Wolfgang, it has been a long time"

I can see him scanning my body his eyes, "Who are you, what has transpired here?"

Gesturing with my hand to a particularly long scar running from my left shoulder blade to my lower abdomen, I reply "Doesn't this bring back memories old friend"

Studying the one scar amidst its many companions his eyes suddenly light up. "It cannot be"

"But it is Wolfgang, It's Viddion"

_As I looked around I could see by this time the rest of the riders were dismounting from their respective chocobos and heading towards wolfgang, three in particular stand behind him, one I recognize as Naji, but the other two also humes like Naji I have never seen before. All three wear Iron Musketeers armor without the helmet._

Wolfgang runs his fingers along his chin considering something, "Ok, if you truly are Viddion prove it" With these words he pulls his sword from its sheath and throws it at me in an almost violent fashion.

_Studying the blade it appears to be of high quality…_

As I begin grasping it and getting a feel for the blade, Wolfgang suddenly screams Naji, Mika, Josa attack.

Naji draws a 1 handed sword and a shield and comes at me before the other two have a chance to join the skirmish. As Naji swings his sword wildly at my un armored body I have no choice but to evade his attacks as I strive to remember his fighting style from the last time we fought. Then suddenly as he prepared a powerful downward strike opportunity presented itself. Quickly turning the blade in my hands 90 degrees I struck down as hard as I could on Naji's forehead, the flat of my blade hit him stunning him signifigantly, at which time a powerful upward swing contacting his blade caused it to fly from his hand at which time my blade found its accustomed place ½ an inch from Naji's neck.

Wolfgang raised his hand to the other two Iron musketeers who were just about to enter the fray. "You are either Viddion or another master of sword I have yet to meet.

"I am who I say I am Wolfgang, let us not forget what Maat said all those years ago shortly before I beat him in armed combat."

_I could see all the emotions flash through his eyes, shock, denial, anger, acceptance. All over so quickly most would have not even recognized any change in his appearance._

"So, you are who you say you are, what happened here Viddion?"

"I will tell you what happened when we reach Bastok, Also Naji, make sure my friend Adria here receives a Bastokan commendation for bravery to be personally awarded by the president."

Looking over to me Adria inquires "Who are you?"

Smiling warmly I reply "Just a mercenary Ma'm"

With those words said I gripped the grip of Wolfgang's sword extending the grip so he could grasp and sheath it, which he took the opportunity to do.

Putting my armor upon Wolfgang's shoulder I said in a serious tone. "Come Wolfgang we have much to discuss, many things have transpired."

_After a brief overview of some of the more personal aspects of my being, I informed Wolfgang of the events that had transpired, in detail, from the time I found the demon in Khazam to present. The whole time he nodded or spoke in simple phrases obviously trying to absorb the entirety of the situation. I could tell looking into his eyes that he was thinking the same thing as I was, this could be the beginning of a second crystal war._

"Then Adria healed my wounds and you arrived thereafter." I said finishing my tale.

"Well here we are" Wolfgang replies almost under his breath, apparently in deep thought through all of what had transpired.

"It is time Wolfgang to give back what I told you to hold onto for me all those years ago" I said in a firm but friendly tone.

With a roguish grin I see Wolfgang reach the tops of what turned out to be a long elegant necklace he wore, likely for the high status it represented. Pulling a tiny key off of the end of the necklace Wolfgang extends his palm towards me with the key laying in the center.

"Here, I have kept it with me always, I owed you that much Vid" Wolfgang says as I take the key from his waiting palm.

"Thank you Wolfgang, I really must be going now old friend, perhaps after I acquire some equipment I require we can sit down and have a nice long chat"

With a hearty smile Wolfgang places his hand firmly on my shoulder and replies "I would enjoy that very much Vid"

Waving goodbye I turn and break into a light jog heading for the residential section of the city and hoping that everything was still in working order.

Upon reaching the entrance to the residential area it was a short run to my mog house, I haven't been here in many years but such memories never really fade away.

_As I look at the door to my small but pleasant mog house, memories of my youth flood back to me so many good times and bad, often not having enough money to by food to eat, and instead scavenging through south Gustanberg to find a hill lizard to eat. Regardless of my many weaknesses at the time, I was pure back then and even now that I am striving to regain purity and forget old deviant habits, I know that I will never be able to return to my innocent youth…_

Pushing these thought aside I walk to the door of my mog house, insert the key into my front door and turn it. Stepping inside I see that while it is covered by dust and not especially well kept, nothing has been noticeably stolen.

As I look at my Nobles Bed, my various dressers, mantles, and paintings I wonder how I ever left this place behind to return to this state of perpetual ruin. Walking swiftly over to the mannequin in question I see what I came for.

_On this finely crafted wooden life size mannequin, lay my most prized possessions from the days before that assault on Bastok, that assault on my only love, the assault on my heart… My adaman_

This full set of finely crafted armor is made of adamantium armor, making it extremely rare and hard to come by, even the few that could afford it, would be hard pressed finding a blacksmith with the trade skill to make the armor.

However as I looked closer I found a tiny seal left by the most talented blacksmith I have ever met, Zeroz who made me the entire set for an extremely low price considering materials costs at 2 million gil.

On the hip of the mantle rest my trusty blade Durandel, and on its opposite arm sat a Koenig shield. On its waste sat a Warwolf belt, on its ears a pair of hades earrings, its fingers held two special earrings one crafted from the heart of king behemoth and dubbed the defender ring, the other from the ashes of the bomb queen. The mannequins back was covered in a Knightly mantle made of thick material processed in San O'doria. Finally slung across the mannequins back lay Rosenbogen, bow of legend handed down from Paladin to Paladin had been in my family for generations.

Opening a chest and removing my pants I obtained a fresh pair of undergarments. Then looking at the adaman armor, a blue purplish hue, ordained from top to bottom beautifully by Zeroz, it had indeed been worth all 2 million gil after all.

With the new undergarments in place I began putting on the armor starting with the boots, five minutes later, reaching over I pick up my Koenig shield, and lastly I clipped durandel in its sheath to the left side of my waste and was ready.

_Looking over at myself in a slightly dusty mirror I smile warmly, I am back, Viddion is back, defender of justice, protector of the innocent. Sadly memories of Jennifer emerge, but are easily suppressed for the moment._

With everything ready it is time to go consult Wolfgang about the meeting of the three cabinets. Walking quickly I leave my mog house carefully locking the door as I leave. In almost no time I arrive at the Bastokan metalworks, make my way inside, and 5 minutes and an elevator ride later arrive at the President's office.

As I am about to enter Wolfgang and the Bastokan president emerge in what appears to be a rush. The president walks past me as does Wolfgang, both turn into Cid's lab seemingly ignoring my existence.

Quickly I follow them inside only to have Wolfgang confront me as if to ask me to leave, before quietly stating "Oh, I'm sorry it's you Viddion I almost didn't recognize you in your old armor, come inside quickly."

Turning to him I inquire "What's going on Wolfgang?"

The president looks over to me and quickly replies in a harsh tone "You will see shortly have some patience for once in your life"

_I feel my fist clench and almost go for my sword, but stop myself and just breath deeply a few times trying not to show any of the anger I felt. Just then I see Cid enter with his Galka assistant._

Cid walks to the president and says "There have been similar strange events in San O'doria and Windurst, no airships have arrived in Jueno, Bastok, San O'doria, or Windurst, The Star Sybil has called an emergency meeting, the Elvann royalty has agreed and all of us are asked to meet in Jeuno Sir"

Walking over to Cid I ask in a serious tone "How are did we get this information and how are we going to get to Jeuno without an airship?"

Cid looked at me and laughed "Well of course there is an emergency linkshell established just after the Crystal war to help coordinate the three nations in case of another such emergency, do you think our predecessors had no brains at all? And of course we are taking the CAV1.0"

Sighing deeply I look at him with near anger in my eyes "Why do you scientists insist on naming everything strangely, call it what it is"

"Obviously," Cid rebukes "It stands for Combat Airship Version 1.0"

All I manage to stammer is "Huh!"

* * *

_CHAPTER 7: Decisions_

A/N: I would just like to say thank you one more time to all of you reviewers out there, please keep it up. Random Factiod: Many of these events are based on real events, the ones that are not are farely obvious, but several of the flashbacks and many other things ring true in the game, for example Zeroz was the best blacksmith on my server, blacksmithing 100 everything else besides cooking was 60, and he made me full adaman for 2,040,000 gil cheaper than AH that's for sure. And he even engraved it for me, now that he quit at least I have the armor to remember him by, I own the Koenigs, Durandel, and use much of the other equip, I don;t own a defender of bomb queen ring, but hope to one day...Oh well /endrant.


	7. Decisions

_CHAPTER 7: Decisions_

* * *

_Combat Airship what is this all about, I mean I remember hearing rumors as a child during the Crystal War of airships being used as weapons. I had always assumed them to be rumors however… Well I guess you never know anything for sure until you see it with your own eyes, and in nearly every rumor there is some grain of truth regardless of how small._

"Alright Cid, show me this airship"

Grinning at me Cid replies "I've been waiting for you to say that for years Vid"

Turning to a large complicated looking machine Cid opens a black panel and presses a small red button in the middle of the opening, and immediately it begins.

_The ground shaking beneath my feet I see the walls of the lab parting in the center and what feels like the entire metalworks moving. I look at Cid with a look of confusion and fear in my eyes as I grab firmly to the nearest wall to keep from falling… Seconds later it is over and I look and see a large metal object riding upwards on what looks like a giant elevator._

_As the object nears I can see that the entire airship is covered in a thick steel and there are twice as many propellers as a normal airship, it looks larger, and there are what appear to be cannons mounted across the sides, 10 in all. 4 on the sides one in the front one in the rear._

Walking over to me and putting his hand firmly on my armored shoulder, I see a glimmer in his eyes as he says "This is my dream"

Cid turns towards the airship and a metallic bridge extends from the airship to the side of the lab floor, apparently on its own. "Turning he says, come we have to go quickly, the longer we delay the more likely we will encounter difficulties.

_Looking to the Bastokan President and Wolfgang, I walk directly behind cid across the thin metallic bridge, as I look down the side I can see what appears to be a deep hole in the earth, on any other day this would surprise me, but lately nothing can._

_As I make it across I turn to see the president and Wolfgang are also here, Cid appears to have disappeared inside, and suddenly I can feel us rising at a quick pace, and heading to Jeuno faster, than anything I have ever flown _

Looking at Wolfgang I say "Well we have some time to kill lets have a chat"

Breaking away from the President we begin to walk across the large deck and then I pose my first question, "Why are you here with Bastok, what happened to Jeuno?"

Looking at me with a hurt look he replies "There was an incident, something I would rather not speak of, especially at a time like this."

"Well if not..

_The airship suddenly lurches and I lose my footing, falling My head crashes against the deck and I can feel pain.. then blackness.. falling into blackness.. a feeling of nothing and apathy surrounds me as I fall into emptiness…_

* * *

_I am a young man 18 or 19 in a modest house that seems like the one I grew up in, I feel an itch on my shoulder and tighten the strap on my beetle harness, I look over and see a friend of old that I have known of ages _

"Hey Delius what up man?" I inquire joyfully

"Hey Vid still haven't decided what you want to study as?"

"Nah, I'm not as strong or as intelligent as most people I know, I don't know what I am going to do"

"Well I recently chose to study as a black mage, It's amazing, the power is unbelievable" he says with a sly grin

Looking at him doubtfully I smile and say "Ok Del, show me"

_Flicking his wrist a small glow is emitted from his palm and candles across the room catch fire_

"Well that's a nice parlor trick Del, but a sword through the heart might prove a bit more lethal" I mutter sarcastically

"Hey man its my first day back off"

Smiling warmly I say "I'm just messing around Del, could you show me how to do that?"

"Parlor trick ehh, yea here" he says pulling out a scroll "Study this, I have no use for it any more"

_With the scroll in hand I begin to study and in a few hours I am able to light the candles from 20 feet away, but not nearly as far or as quickly as Delius, ahh what fun, perhaps I will choose the path of a black mage. I would if I was more intelligent._

* * *

_A burning hole in the blackness a slight ache in my skull, The burning hole slowly growing in size, the light diffracting into colors, then shapes, than recognizable objects. Waking up is something I will never enjoy._

Through the blur of colors I can make out Wolfgang's face, I am Lying on a soft bed, in what appears to be some sort of hospital. To my left I can see all of my equipment sitting on a thick oak table. Wolfgang is saying something, but I cannot hear him, everything is a blur…

Through the chaos I finally hear him speak "Viddion can you hear me"

Groggily through half open eyes I return "Yes… what happened?"

"One of the engines malfunctioned, the wait of your adaman pulled you to the deck quickly, only that helmet saved your life, you had a major concussion, some said you may never awaken, but I am glad you have"

Looking at me seriously "A lot has happened in the last two weeks…

Cutting him off I squeal "Two weeks, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"We have confirmed reports Bastok and Windurst have fallen, and scattered reports involving San O'doria"

"WHAT?"

Putting his hand on my shoulder firmly holding me to the bed he says "Calm down Vid, I will explain"

"A week ago Mixed forces attacked en mass on Bastok, Windurst and San O'doria, said to have been lead by some giant creature. It is described as a dragon, behemoth, and lion all in one, having a large spiked tail, 3 times the size of a behemoth."

Grabbing onto his collar I look into his eyes "If you are speaking of who I think you are and he has escaped Tu'lia than may the goddess watch over us all"

_Pulling myself up from the bed against Wolfgangs protests, I begin to assemble my armor, quite a task in my current state, but it must be done, Only a few mortals have seen him alive and I must warn the counsel of this_

Walking towards the door I speak over my shoulder, "I need to speak to the counsel immediately about this matter"

_I stop hearing a groan followed by a deep sigh, as I look at him he says, _

"the counsel is dead, a small band of Yagudo ninjas assassinated the high counsel just before news of the attacks reached us"

"Then who is in charge Wolfgang, who is leading the remaining Military personnel in Jeuno?"

Laughing a bit he replies "Your looking at him"

Angrilly I yell "This is no laughing matter Wolfgang, what have you done to prevent the near certain attack on Jeuno?"

I have destroyed the Port Jeuno and Lower Jeuno bridges, and sealed the tunnels that lead there, all civilians are in the Ru' lude gardens residential area, and all who can wield a weapon are gathered in Upper Jeuno, Cid has also rigged the bridge to be destroyed by explosives if need be and…"

Suddenly a loud siren can be heard and commotion is clearly going on outside of the infirmary.

"Wolfgang what is that?"

"That Vid, is the final alarm, the enemy approaches, come we must go now."

_As I exit the Building I see an enormous number of adventurers, many veterans of many battles, some mere novices, a crude wall has been constructed from mortar and scrap wood, behind it are hundreds of archers, veering around the wall I see many warriors, dark knights, samurai, thieves, dragoons, and countless others from all races and professions from the tiniest taru to the largest galka. In the front I see a wall of familiar faces, on the left are Ninjas, the right paladins, of course expected to take the brute of the assault, wordlessly I make my way through the crowd, turning many heads in my adaman armor. As I reach the front I see a familiar face. That persistent mithra, Kate, near the front of the ninjas, while clearly not as experienced as many of those around her she still stands proud with her ninja kind. It is then that I hear a booming voice that could only be Wolfgang_

"United forces of Jeuno, we are the last defense between the beastmen and our loved ones, the last known group of adventurers at all, we are the final line of defense against the beastmen, you are the ones that will win this for Jeuno, forget your hometowns, your different upbringings, racial tensions, conflicts of the past, you must fight as brothers if you want Vana'diel to survive. GIVE EM HELL"

His inspiration speech over he begins to give tactical commands, Paladins form ranks, ninjas cast utsusemi, mages rest up for the long battle ahead, rangers do not fire until I give the command.

_Looking across the bridge I see them for the first time crossing over the horizon, walls of black and evil, many more of them than us, ready to extinguish the flame of freedom we live by, I cannot let that happen. As they near the generic mass takes shape, becoming heads, shields, makeshift weapons, Giants, Yagudo, Orcs, Quadav, Demons, even the anticans joined this fight. I can see 2 giant birds, I know as Roc and Simurgh, a giant scorpion known as Serket, 2 giant dragons known as Fafnir, and Nidhogg, and finally him.._

_I see novice adventurers shaking, while the veterans show no outward fear, but it is there, Altana himself would be worried with this army… Looking up at Wolfgang I see a bead of sweat forming in the corner of his forhead as the first of the beastmen cross the bridge, weapons drawn screaming warcries in their languages, A white light surrounds the ninja, Diaga… Shit…If we break our formation we could all be killed, but those ninja will all fall if we do not… decisions.._

Screaming over the warcies I yell "Paladin's cover the Ninja line, as the ninja's shadows all disappear in the light, as I near the ninja I get in front of Kate, guarding her from the onslaught before us, approaching ever more quickly…

_I can smell them now, the stench of death heavy upon them, the sweat and grime of the slaughters they have committed, there weapons still stained in the blood of my kinsman, drawing Durandel and taking up a fighting stance, it began…_

_CHAPTER 8: A single choice_

_

* * *

_

Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate the time you took to not only read but give me infinitely valuable feedback. Yea this chapter is a little short, but I don't know when I will be able to get next one put together, so I decided to split another chapter and end this hear, so that you might get something to read while you wait for me to get the next chapter together

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_


End file.
